New Alexandria
}} '''New Alexandria' was a metropolitan city located at Eposz on the human colony world of Reach. History Human-Covenant War The city first came under attack by the Covenant during the Fall of Reach on August 18, 2552. In the daylight hours of August 23, during the Evacuation of New Alexandria, the city was defended by the UNSC Army, ODSTs, and SPARTAN-B312. During the night hours of August 23, the units 4 Charlie 27, 7 Delta 19 along with another unit were tasked with destroying Covenant Communications Jammers throughout the city. After Noble Six's assistance, civilian transports successfully evacuated the city. Post-War Era In 2610, the city had been resettled to a degree and a memorial to Noble Team was built in Hősök tere.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition' Bonus Item: Box Contents Letter Infrastructure Government The main body of governance is the New Alexandria City Council. Not much is known about their specific powers as council. Transit The main form of transit in New Alexandria is walking as there are huge amounts of pedestrian infrastructure built for it, such as the Concourses. There is also a MagLev system that wraps around the city. So far, no roads have been seen in the city. Aquatic transportation is, in some form, prominent in the city (at least for goods) as there are docks at the base of the Traxus Tower. Three space elevators were located near the city. Aerospace travel seemed to be a regular form of transportation as Club Errera had landing pads. Waste Management Trash in New Alexandria is handled by an organization with the initials "NAWE".Halo: Reach' - Forge Objects: Scenery/Dumpster, Tall, Scenery/Dumpster Architecture The general terrain of New Alexandria decided how it's architecture was formed. It forced the general design to be focused more on flowing structures. Many lower storied buildings face's slanted upwards along the hill that it was usually built onto. This seems to influence the logo for the city. Many plazas that were built onto buildings had many benches and planters and trees. Some roofs had entire greenspaces on them. Skyscrapers soared up and around the city, creating a very large skyline. The most common two colours applied to most buildings are grayish/white and blackish/blue. Blackish/blue was the main colour of the glass that appears on almost all of the buildings in the city. The grayish/white applies to the metal used for the buildings and structures. Geography South of the city are mountains. North of the city is an ocean.''Halo: Reach - Map: Boardwalk, Callout: Ocean View'' Northwest, in the water are the three Space elevators for the city. The eastern portions of the city are broken up by two smaller inlets. The metropolitan area of New Alexandria spans about 15 km x 6 km, making it a total of about 90 km2. Locations *Caracalla Park *New Alexandria Concourse **Skyway Cafe *New Alexandria Cargo Port *New Alexandria Hospital *New Alexandria Starport *Fleet Command Headquarters **Olympic Tower *Sinoviet Center *Traxus Tower *Vyrant Telecom Tower **Club Errera *Nomolos Tower *Mainz Träger Headquarters *Misriah Complex *Jotun Headquarters *DNBM Financial Tower Known Residents Born In These were the people who were born in New Alexandria. *Marcus Hudson Unknown These were the people who lived in New Alexandria, but it is unknown if they were born there or came from elsewhere. *Abiad Trivia *The city of New Alexandria is most likely named after the Egyptian city of Alexandria which was the location of a very large library. *The packaging of the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition states that the statue enclosed inside is a replica of the war memorial in New Alexandria, indicating the city being rebuilt during recolonization. This is also supported by the fact that many of its inhabitants left the city before the glassing and may have returned to rebuild it. *The city is never confirmed to have been completely glassed, as the area around the playable portion of the level is still intact even with the most recent bombardment at the end of the level, because several cruisers left mid-level it is likely that the Covenant were finishing their involvement with the city. Gallery Concept Art City_Burning.jpg|Concept art of New Alexandria under attack by the Covenant. Campaign Act2 Droid.jpg|Concept art of the city at night ih_panoptical back wall01.jpg|Concept art of New Alexandria. General Images File:Reach E310 Firefight Beachhead03.jpg|Caracalla Park, outside the New Alexandria Starport, with the city center in the background. NA_elevators.jpg|Three space elevators near the city. reach_25501237_Full.jpg|The symbol for New Alexandria. Reach 25501286 Full.jpg|A plaza in New Alexandria. Reach 25501271 Full.jpg|A food court in New Alexandria. Screenshot-2.jpg|The skyline of New Alexandria as seen from the starport. Siege of New Alexandria Screenshot-1.jpg|A trio of Banshees fly over the destroyed New Alexandria Cargo Port. Exodus_Screendhot_1.jpg|Traxus Tower under assault from a Covenant Phantom. Exodus_Screenshot_2.jpg|Two Falcons on the Traxus Tower landing pad. HaloReach - Glassing.jpg|The Covenant glasses New Alexandria. Alexandria glassed.jpg|Another view of New Alexandria burning. reach_5801418_Medium.jpg|The glassing up close. cok.cart.jpg|Carter watches as New Alexandria burns. Noble Six Observing New Alexandria.jpg|Covenant corvettes over the city. Noble_Flare.png|Noble Team in a damaged building. New Alexandria Header.jpg|Noble Six's UH-144 Falcon over the damaged city. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources es:Nueva Alejandría zh:新亚历山大港 Category:New Alexandria